Frosted Roses
by orchidlove123
Summary: The Titans are having a pretty regular life, and Red X has joined their team. When a mysterious girl crashes through the tower, everything goes chaotic. All of the titans except for Red X and Cyborg have a boy/girl friend, but Cy doesn't even want one. Will Red X try to find out more about this girl? WHO is she? RedxOC some robstar bbrae. Please answer my question on the inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Robin's POV**

Robin looked over at his teammates. Starfire was cooking meatloaf for dinner, while Raven leaned up against the counter reading her book. Beast boy, Cyborg, and Red X were playing Supersmash Bros. Brawl, being quite loud as usual. Red X had decided to join their team and be a hero instead of a thief. He didn't tell much about his past, and we were ok with that. He said his real name was Jason, though. He had brown combed back hair and brown eyes.

"Ha! Did you see that, Cy?! I just totally crushed you bro!"

"Oh ya grass stain?! Just you wait till the next round!"

"You guys shouldn't be looking forward to anything, cuz I am gonna destroy you BOTH!" Red x screamed.

"Can't you guys keep it down a bit?!" Raven glared at the boys with one set of red glowing eyes.

"Sorry Rae…" Beast boy hung his head. Raven and Beast boy had been dating for a couple of months now, and same with me and Starfire. I had finally mustered up the courage to tell her how I felt.

"Robin? Friend Raven? Would you like to try the loaf of meat?"

"Sure." I got up to walk over to the kitchen.

"Maybe later." Raven didn't even lift her eyes off the book she was reading.

Hey Starfire, are you making some tofu-loaf too?" Beast boy asked.

"Dude," Red X made a grimace, "That's disgusting."

"Hey! But its good if- "

Sharp pieces of glass hit our faces as we all whipped around to see what just broke through the Titan Tower. A girl came hurling toward Red X, who saw the unconscious teen and jumped out of the way. She hit the back of the couch with a thud and fell to the ground. All the Titans surrounded her, not sure what just happened.

"What the..?"

"How did this happen?"

"Who is she? What is she doing here?"

"Everyone, back off! I think she's trying to wake up!" Cyborg screamed.

They all took a step back and kneeled down to see her better. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal ice blue eyes, but only drifted closed again.

"He..help..." She tried in vain to lift her head up, but only fell back with a thud. In stead she lifted her hand up as if to reach for something, but then small snowflakes appeared from her fingertips. She let her body go limp and fell into unconsciousness.

"What the?!" BB asked.

"I don't know grass stain, but this isn't good. Raven, help me get her to the med bay!"

**_Okay… So how was it? I also drew a picture of the girl and put it on here so you know what she looks like. I drew it on an airplane so it's not super good. I hope you guys like it! I don't know if I can put pictures on here, but I will try. However the same picture is the cover picture for the story. If any of you know how to put pictures on here, please tell me! :-) _**

**_-orchidlove123_**


	2. Frosted Roses Chapter 2

**Heeeellloooooo! Thank you if you have commented and have followed and/or favorited me! I think that's how you would say it… hmm… FA-VOR-A-IT-…ED… well, anyways, I'm sorry the update took **_**forever!**_** I have been busy lately, and it is hard to find time. By the way, I'm really sorry if I keep switching from first person tense to third person tense. Tell me if it is bothering you, and I will do my best to fix it. **** Please though, more comments! **** Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, only the mystery girl and the idea of this story.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Raven's POV**_

As soon as she was on the medical bed, I got a better look at her. She was skinny and fit, with jeans on and a lace-like (but not see through) shirt that had a wide neck, showed her stomach, and the sleeves went to her elbows. Her hair was long and a light blonde color and it went all the way to her knees, with a single braid going down the middle of the back. The odd thing was the snowflake crest on her forehead.

"Raven, can you heal her?" I turned around to see Cyborg staring at me seriously.

"I meditated earlier today, so I should be able to."

"Good." He turned back to figure out the monitors and get an IV into her.

I walked over to the teen and placed one hand on her head. I was waiting for the vision of her injuries, but instead a black cloud blocking the way.

"Cy, I can't."

"Can't what Rave?"

"I can't heal her!" I didn't know what was happening!

"Well can you get in her mind?" He waited for answer, looking at her glowing eyes.

"Yes."

_In Raven's mind…_

I appeared in the midst of below zero water, ice above me. I thrashed and screamed, but I only heard a distant call reaching out to me before everything went black.

…

"Rae? Raven!? Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Beast Boy's frantic face looking at mine.

"Wha…?" I looked around. I was lying on the floor with Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy crouching over me, and Red x and Cyborg still taking care of the girl over by the bed.

"You screamed, and then crashed back against the wall…" Robin explained.

"Friend, you are unharmed?" Star placed a hand on my knee.

"Ya, I'm fine… just lay off, it's hard to breather when you're all around me." I said, sarcasm dripping from the words.

I stood up and brushed off the dust stuck to my suit. I started to head towards the door, but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Raven, where are you going? But more importantly, what did you see?" I heard Robin's concerned voice. I didn't bother to turn around.

"I'm going to meditate." I kept walking.

"But what did you see?" He took a step towards me, but I kept walking, not giving a reply.

"Raven, wa-"

"Yo Rob, I could use a hand over here! We need to put restraint straps on this lil' lady. We don't know what she's capable of, and if she wakes up and is angry… well, you know what could happen."

_Later on…_

I walked back into the med bay, feeling better about my emotions after half an hour of meditation. Cyborg was cleaning the wound on her side that looked very painful, and Starfire sat anxiously on a chair, waiting for the girl to wake up into consciousness. Raven saw Robin sitting next to Star with his hand on her knee, but he whipped his head towards Raven and gave her a stern stare. I just shrugged it off, knowing that he would keep trying to ask me, and glanced over at Beast Boy, who was a dog curled up in the corner, just sleeping.

"Hey Rae, did you get the girl's name when you were in her mind?" Red X walked up to me.

"Yup." I didn't actually get her name, but it was just fun to mess with X.

"Well, what was it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why?!"

"Just 'cause."

"CAUSE WHAT?!" He looked as if he was going to explode if he didn't get her name. Which, of course, just made it all the more fun.

"Never mind."

"AHHHHH!" Red X just through his hands up in frustration and stalked off to sit by the teen again.

I walked towards the girl, and got a good look at her. The wound on her side looked extreme; not even I could heal that. It had stopped bleeding, but I could tell she had lost a lot of blood. It would take at least a month or so to heal. The thing I was most curious about was the snowflakes. As I thought about the snow, I walked back into the kitchen and made some tea. I decided I would meditate about it on the roof. After thinking about the topic, I decided to go down to the med bay again and see how they were doing.

Now everyone was sitting down, except Cyborg, who was just going through some stuff on the computer. I walked over to the teen and took my hood off to see her better. I studied the snowflake crest on her forehead, but I jumped back when her ice blue eyes flitted open.

She tried to sit up, but was stopped from the restraint straps. She furrowed her eyebrows, and looked up around her. She started breathing hard, and Robin and Cyborg got up. She whipped her head back and forth, not knowing what to do. Her emotions came off in waves, and Raven felt it all: confusion, anger, fright, and so on. Cyborg, Robin, and I all took another step towards her, but stopped when she gave us a glare.

She looked down at the restraint straps that held her arms, waist, legs, chest, and feet, and bent her hands towards the ones on her chest. Ice burst out from her hands, freezing the straps, which made it easier to break. She sat up abruptly and broke the one on her chest, and then doing the same with the others.

"Wait!"

"Stop!" Robin and Cyborg waved their arms and yelled. She looked at them, but then her eye caught mine.

"You were in my mind." She growled, and, freeing herself from the last of the straps, jumped over to me. She kicked me, and I stumbled backwards. She used the time to attack; she lifted her hand, and ice shards came flying towards my head. I quickly put up a shield of black energy, but I couldn't hold it up for long.

**Ok… so, how was that? Sorry if there was not a lot of dialogue, but the next one will be better. Please Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I have just been busy lately. Thank you for the reviews! They made me very happy! Like literally I saw them and jumped up and down in my room… they gave me warm fuzzies **** However, since I am new to fanfics, I do not know what A/N or OC means. I think OC means a made up character. Please tell me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Which sucks. Wait, I own something: the mystery person and the idea of this story. But that's it.**

**Chapter 3**

**Raven's POV**

The shield I was holding up was starting to crack. My knees threatened to buckle beneath me, and I squeezed my eyes shut. The girl kept hurling ice shards, trying to break my shield. I fell. She hurled one big ice shard, but a green blast hit the ice, and an array of blue and green sparkles filled the air.

The girl turned to face Starfire, only to be pushed down by a green tiger. She lifted her hand and frosted Beast Boy's face, in which he jumped back in human form and desperately tried to scrape off the cold.

"Stay. Away. From. Me!" She shouted, and back flipped over to Where Robin was standing and tried to kick him in her landing, but he dodged and shot out a bird-a-rang.

It was her turn to dodge. She jumped aside, only to be scratched by beast Boy. I stood up and tried to regain my senses, but it wasn't working. A red x shot out and pinned her against the wall.

Robin sighed a sigh of relief. She struggled to get out of the x.

"Let me go!" She screamed. Red X walked up and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Sorry sunshine, but you aren't going anywhere at the moment." She drew her head back and bit him.

"What the heck!" He jumped back, and shot her a glare, but his eyes softened a moment later. _O gosh, he better not fall for her. _

I stood up and walked over to her, and put two of my fingers on her right temple. I chanted my mantra, and she fell asleep. I lifted my fingers and walked over to Robin.

"We need to put her in the prisoner containment area." I was referring to the glass room that canceled any powers of any person.

"Alright. Can you move her?'

"No, I can't. My powers are drained. Ask Cyborg or Beast Boy. I'm going to make some tea."

I walked out of the room, leaving the others to the girl.

**Beast Boy's POV**

She put up quite a fight. I was impressed. But geeze, I think she could have given me frostbite, dude!

"Hey B, you comin'? I need your help carrying her. Transform into some strong animal or something. Oh, and X, I need you to get the rubber x thing off." Cyborg said. I walked over and transformed into a horse, and waited for Cy and X to put the girl on me. I wonder what her name is. _Well, let's see, she's blonde, blue eyes, hmmm… those type of people's name stars with J's and M's and L's and R's… ok, let's start with J. Julia, Janice, Jennifer… ehh, no. Ok, on to M. Maddie, Maria, wait, no, not Maria. That's for people with brown hair. Pretty name though, just not for a blonde. _(Sry if I offended someone or something…) _How about L… Lily, Layla, Lucy… no, they just don't seem right. Maybe like-_

"Yo, Beast Boy! Are you deaf? Com'on, we gotta move her to the containment unit before she wakes up!" I snapped y attention back to Cyborg, and I realized she was already lying across my back. _Wow, she's really light. _

"Oh! Sorry Cyborg, kinda zoned out." I replied hurriedly. If this girl woke up, we would all be in a lot of trouble. I tried to move, but I was too big. Cyborg or someone had to carry her. I couldn't fit through any doors! I mean, she's not even heavy!

"Dude, Cy, I can't fit through any doors. You gotta carry her." I said, waiting to transform back into human form.

"Hey guys, I'll carry her. She looks thin, she can't be that heavy." I turned around to see Red X, holding his arms out expectantly. I tilted in his direction and let the girl slide off into his arms. I didn't want to carry her because I felt like the only person who I should carry in MY arms is Raven… oh crap, Raven!

"Hey guys, uh, gotta go, bye!" I shouted as I morphed into a cheetah and sprinted up to her room. I stopped at her door and caught my breath, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Raven's sweet voice through the door, and answered,

"You're knight in shining armor that just ran up three flights of stairs because he thought the elevator would take to long and stairs would be faster!"

"Well, in that case you can come in." She replied with a giggle.

I stepped into her room, and her lavender scent overwhelmed me. She smelled nice, and was amazingly b-e-a-uuuitiful! I walked over and gave her a big hug, and she pecked me with her lips on my cheek.

"Your hero has arrived, my lady." I said with a bow. She giggled again, and said,

"Oh, my hero has arrived, but I seem to be falling! I need someone to catch me…" She said in an exaggerated voice and slowly fell to the ground. I swooped down and caught her with my arms, and lifted her onto her bed. She laughed a little louder, and her soft lips curved up into a small smile.

After Tokyo, I had asked Raven out, and after that one date, she had really just opened up a lot more. I like it, but she was only this way with me. (Usually, unless one of her emotions got loose.)

"Well, my lady, would you like to dance?" I said, getting up with another bow and offering her my hand.

"Yes, I would love to." I pulled her up, and I hummed a tune and held her left hand high in the air and my other arm was wrapped around her waist. We danced for a couple minutes, and as I looked down at her beautiful face (I was taller than her now), a small red blush crossed her pale cheeks. We were having a great time until our communicators went off, and we stooped to look at them

"It's X." I said, answering the call.

"Hey guys, she woke up… she's not doing anything. But I know she's angry. You might wanna come down quick. Red X out." The communicator went off with a beep, and I turned to face Raven.

"Ready, Rae?" I asked as I scooped her up and started to carry her to the door.

"Remember Beast Boy? Not in public…" She stated in a quiet voice.

"Ah, right." I gently laid her down and we headed out the door together.

We walked down to the containment room and stopped next to everyone else. I followed everyone's gaze to the glass room. The girl stood there, pieces of her hair in her face, and she looked up. She tucked the hair behind her ear and talked quietly.

"My name is Michela Railey. I don't want to hurt you."

**Yay! I finally got the time to write this… geeze, I'm only on chapter three and I already have writer's block. By the way, the name Michela is said like Makayla, I just like the spelling better that way. Thanks for reading! I love all the reviews! Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya'll! Orchid here! I hope you all like my story so far! I thank ALL of you who have commented on my story! I'm so happy! You can ask me any questions about my story, and I will answer them. Also, if you have any ideas, I'm open and you could PM me or just comment.

Ok, so, Concolor44 reminded me that I need to explain why the girl can move around easily with all the cuts from the glass and the side wound. Since she has ice powers, they also have regenerative health for small wounds. So the cuts from the glass don't affect her, but the side wound is a big problem. In her anger she didn't really realize that she had that big of a wound because Cyborg had it numbed without her knowing. Ya, that was my bad and I kinda came up with that on the spot…

Anon- I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure I know what your review was talking about… sorry! If I have upset you please let me know!

Now, this isn't really going to be a chapter, becaaauuusse (yes I know I'm really sorry), I think I'm going to turn this into a one-shot story. I really don't have a lot of time on my hands for writing fanfics all the time but I do have enough time to write short stories. I would really like to hear your thoughts on this, and also, if I do change it to one-shots(which will most likely happen), I will be taking requests and ideas. Also, if I change it to one-shots, I will explain in a short summary what happens with Michela. Anyways, so let me know what you guys think either by reviewing or PMs. Thanks guys!

-Orchidlove123

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Teen Titans, only my OC, Michela Railey. I put the disclaimer here just incase but this isn't another chapter… sorry


	5. important update

FROSTED ROSES UPDATE

VERY IMPORTANT!

**Wow guys… how long has it been? 5, 6 months? Most of you probably don't remember me, but I'm orchid. So, as for this story here… well, I kind of lost interest in it, and there were just too many mistakes that weren't very realistic, and...blah! I started another story over in the Minecraft section about some youtubers, and I actually am almost at 40 chappies. This was my first fanfiction, and I have grown (in a writing way) a lot since I last updated this...eesh! XD I'm not sure I will continue this story. I mean, i lost interest in Teen Titans a while ago, and I'm just not exactly happy with this. If you really, REALLY want me to continue this, please say so in the comments, and maybe I will! :D Once again, I'm so sorry. Just tell me your thoughts in the comments. I may as well write a little for good ol' times.**

Michela's POV

I don't want to hurt them… but I can't let them find out about me. I can't believe I told them my name, I mean, what if they figured out who I am? I can't go back, not like this. I'm a monster, that's who I am.

"Hi, Michela. What happened? I mean… like, i dunno, some battle before you crashed through our window? Oh, and we don't want to hurt you either!" THe green one quickly added. I'm not sure I should tell them about them about the man in the mask. But...maybe they can help me.

"Well… it's a long story." I muttered. I felt my stomach growl. I probably haven't eaten for a week, but that's normal. I'm always running, hiding, trying to make my way in the world without being seen.

"It's ok, you can tell us." The robotic one reassures. I don't trust the one they call Robin; he looks like all he wants is to figure me out, get information. I guess the girl with red hair saw me look at him cautiously, because she clung to his shoulder defensively.

"Robin does not do the tricking." She stated firmly. I took a shaky breath. They're determined.

"There's a man. He wears a mask, half of it black, the other half bronze." I stated calmly. Robin stiffens. I still don't trust him, or any of them for that matter.

"Go on." The cloaked one insisted. She was inside my head… how much does she know about me?!

"I… no. I don't trust you, I need to get out of here, I need to escape!" I sprint, ducking underneath Cyborg and the green guy. They try to catch up to me, but I cover the floor with ice, making them slip. I run, harder, better, faster, stronger. I reach the door, and try to unlock it. I give up on the stupid code and freeze the handle, breaking it. An alarm sounds, but I ignore it and sprint into the open.

_Water. THe ocean. They can't find you, not when you swim deep enough. _I tell myself. I take a running leap off the island, plunging into the dark swirling water and swim deeper and deeper. I can breathe underwater with my powers.

"Quick!" A distant call sounds from above. A splash, and I look up to see the one they call Red X swimming down after me. I try to go faster, but he shoots some net at me, and catches me, like a fish.

"No!" I scream, my voice muffled by the water. I freeze the net, breaking through it, then reach back and freeze the bottom of his feet. The weight drags him down, and I sue the time to swim farther away.

_I lost him._

I keep swimming, until I think I'm far enough away from them. I see a desolate pebbly shore, and swim up to it. Thankfully the nearest building is only seen in the distance, and I drag myself up onto the rocks.

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep right there, because I don't remember anything but darkness after that.

**Well guys, how was that? Have my skills improved at all? :D tell me in the comments if you want this to continue. If you say yes, and I agree, then remember, my main focus is my other story!**

**Orchid out!**


End file.
